Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180101212237
In Anna's current bedroom in the other rich place away from Arendelle 'I hate Grand Pabbie! I hate my parents! They're going to pay for what they did to me when I was five and that goes for the favorite, Elsa too!' ''Anna thought angrily to herself. As she sat on her bed, playing with her sheets, She was quite furious at her parents for neglecting her in the focus on Elsa and Grand Pabbie for removing all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident/incident. How dare they do this to her! Anna felt that her parents and Grand Pabbie owed her an outright apology to her and she wouldn't have to be stuck dealing with Elsa at all until Anna got that apology. '''How dare my own parents do this to me? I'm their other daughter too. I'm Elsa's little sister. They were supposed to focus on me too, not just Elsa.' Anna thought as she curled up on top of her bed. She still wanted revenge on Elsa, her parents and Grand Pabbie for all the unfairness they've put her through for past years ago but Anna was too angry at her parents and Grand Pabbie to outright admit that she missed Arendelle and even Elsa as she couldn't believe the one person she always looked up to froze Anna's bedroom door and isolate her in her one, only, own bedroom like that. All Anna could wonder was if Elsa was awake again now, then Elsa would feeling sad if she found out Anna herself was a fallen heroine who wanted nothing but revenge on Elsa, their parents and Grand Pabbie. '''That brat, Elsa had no right to isolate me in my one, only, own bedroom rather than the whole castle of Arendelle!' ''Anna thought, wanting her revenge on Elsa. She couldn't believe Elsa would do such a thing like freezing her bedroom door to isolate her in one, only, own bedroom rather than the whole castle of Arendelle and worse, assigning the castle guards to her bedroom door to make sure Anna never tried to escape from Arendelle again and Anna didn't care if Elsa would disapprove the idea of Anna taking her personal revenge on Elsa for everything Elsa has done to Anna, Elsa had no right to isolate Anna in her one, only, own bedroom. '''I don't care if she wouldn't like it if I'd rather turn into Elsa's one, last, final opponent and I'm glad they took something of hers, someone who's important to her without asking her permission, me, her now former sister!' Anna ''thought as she lay on her pillows. But her comforters' words earlier had made her think as hard as possible, especially their comments of "You know, I didn't like the fact that that brat, Elsa is the only sister you have at all since she failed to be there for you since the childhood accident or incident. That brat, Elsa should've deserved revenge against her for failing to be there for you for past thirteen years ago. That same goes for your parents too. And one day, that brat, Elsa's going to regret what she did to you for the rest of her whole entire life right after she finally finds out her one, last, final opponent was nobody else but only just you at last." Yes it was true, Elsa was the only sister she had and the only sister she would ever have in her life which was something Elsa didn't deserve to be nor was she worthy to be at all from the start since the childhood accident/incident when Elsa was eight while Anna was five back then but Anna doubted that she would listen to everything what Elsa says to Anna. Anna had been nothing but beyond quite angry at both of her parents and Grand Pabbie too, but she had made it quite clear that none of these nor those kinds of protections were to interfere with her self protections, her self independence nor her self defense. '''I shouldn't see no problem in telling Elsa that I'm her one, last, final opponent now; I definitely won't regret saying that. But she's still my ex sister and my ex family now. I can't stand being stuck with Elsa.' ''Anna thought. Maybe Elsa would regret isolating her in her one, only, own bedroom for the rest of her whole entire life, maybe Elsa wouldn't wake up. Anna felt very confused all of a sudden about her negative feelings towards Elsa. As she pulled her bed sheets up to her chin, she could feel more and more than only just a slight tear forming in her angry, glaring, narrowing eyes.